User talk:Westside JDM
Great, it could be like this one :D Chuck1551 (talk) 16:59, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Naming Just to clarify, my alias is Chuck, "bugbear" is just a phrase. Chuck1551 (talk) 18:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) It is also an enemy in Pikmin. I think. 18:18, August 27, 2012 (UTC) OK... *opens Google to search for Pikmin* Ah yes, Pikmin. I remember now. Never had it, but know of it. Chuck1551 (talk) 18:26, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Nice story! By the way, did you skipped the Arctic Edge festival? Racerman222 (talk) 01:54, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay thank you. It will take me a few days, but I'll try and get started tomorrow :) Sammyrock0087 01:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Cool :) I'm gonna build a Wombat Typhoon when I'm in my 20s, I'm gonna build it from the ground up and put a 2 litre V4 in it :) Sammyrock0087 10:14, August 29, 2012 (UTC) By replicas you mean models right? Because if you're saying that you built a real Monster Truck then I'm afraid I don't believe you, I am going to build a REAL Road legal Wombat Typhoon that I can take to beaches and stuff. You can't have built real MotorStorm cars Sammyrock0087 19:52, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Tmi :) I am in Wales until Sunday so I will get to work on the punctuation on your profile when I get back :) Sammyrock0087 13:16 September 1, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't remove them for no reason, ther Terrain deformation has already been listed, and the easy trophies? You shouldn't every say the word easy when talking about MotorStorm, it is probably the hardest racing game out there, and we need to keep it that way. We want really hard trophies like 'Ranked Streak', 'Hire Me' and 'Champion' in MS6. There are no glitches online that give you an advantage, (apart from the Rift bridge glitch), and if you can't get the hero or legend trophies then that just means you're really bad at MotorStorm. I finally platinumed MSPR the other day, it was soooo hard, but not impossible....... Sammyrock0087 18:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm not trolling. Yeah, gold in ALMOST every event, theres thousands of people (including me) who have gold in EVERY festival. event. Platinum it, then I'll be impressed. Sammyrock0087 08:23, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I have to question the authenticity of your posts Tmi, you build MotorStorm replicas, your dad owns a Ford RS200?! You do know that there are only 200 of those in the world right? 50 of which were used in rallying, 20 of which have probably been written off, so I struggle to believe you on that one. You may call me a hypocrite when I say my dad owns a Lancia Delta HF 4WD, but he DOES, it is in pretty bad condition (we are going to rebuild it) but I can upload photographic evidence of mine..... Sammyrock0087 23:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC) TMI! Are you gonna sign up for MSPR Server Shutdown Party or what? 22:07, September 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: This server shutdown party. I will, I will take a picture of it (it is being stored at a farm up the road at the moment because my dad is too busy to rebuild it) and then, lets see you take a picture of your Ford RS200, then we'll see whose lying. Oh, and while you're at it, take a picture of all of your 'lifesize replica MotorStorm Vehicles', THEN we'll see whose really full of crap. Sammyrock0087 10:03, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't have to live near you, just take a picture of them and the Ford RS200. If you just admit now that they don't exist then thats fine, but I will still upload a picture of my Lancia Delta, since it does exist. I have to admit though, it is in REALLY bad condition. It was our family car for about 3 years (along with a white Lancia Delta Integrale 8v, but my dad sold that about 8 years ago), then when we got a Fiat Multipla (lol) it rotted on our drive for about 4 years, then went into storage in an aircraft hanger for another 3 years, where a mouse got into it and chewed the steering wheel, seats, carpet and roof apulstory. It is now on the farm in a shipment container as I said, waiting to be rebuilt. Once my dad finishes the house, the delta is gonna be his next project. Oh, and I also have an AXR Crossbone Dune Buggy (I can also upload photo evidence of this) :) Sammyrock0087 18:44, September 16, 2012 (UTC) It would be best if you just come out now and admit that they don't exist, that or actually upload photos, like I keep saying. I will upload photos of the Delta and the Crossbone soon, I'll have to ask Dune how to upload photos as I don't know how :P The photo will have to be of it in bad condition, as it will not be rebuilt until at least 3 years from now :( Sammyrock0087 18:52, September 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Driving Well, you're a good driver. BUT YOU SPUN ME AROUND EVERY TIME WE RACED! 17:58, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Nah, it's more like driving dirty than driving aggressively. I would have won the first race on Sugar Rush if I hadn't of messed up the roof jump... twice in a row. 18:02, September 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Arizona Er, what put that question into your head? I live in northern AZ. 02:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Developer Ghosts Thats a hard trophy, took me about 2 weeks of solid trying to get :L just look up some youtube videos, also use the fastest developer ghost, and follow him to find the best route, hope this helps :) Sammyrock0087 18:31, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Great Mudplugger livery pictures;)BigRig2Beast (talk) 04:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) No prob, these are excellent images showing the liveries of each vehicle.BigRig2Beast (talk) 04:31, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Well as it seems I lend my lil brother my system(seeing as it has all the motorstorm info saved on it) he wanted to play pacific rift. At the same time he deleted some of my playstation friends, you and my other friend emmanuel included, now that you mentioned it i'll add you back.;)BigRig2Beast (talk) 16:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Tmi, what you said is a complete lie. We both know you don't have replicas, we both know that 'hoodlums' didn't steal anything from your shed, so just stop lying, theres no point. I'm telling the truth about the Lancia Delta and I can still upload evidence as I said Sammyrock0087 (talk) 19:57, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Thankyou, thats what I wanted to hear ;) I'll let the replicas slide, but I stand by it that my dad owns a Delta, because he actually does, I will upload a pic when I find out how to do it lol, and I'll have to go up to the farm with my dad, because its at the other end and I can't just stroll right through the farm on my own, that would be rude :P Sammyrock0087 (talk) 18:02, September 24, 2012 (UTC) No, trophy unlcoked vehicles is a good thing, it motivates you to work towards the trophy, and actually gives you a decent reward at the end, rather than just a little picture of a cup.... Sammyrock0087 (talk) 11:50, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Too right Sammy. I bloody hate them for being so tricky but when I get them it's the best feeling... :D Chuck1551 (talk) 16:49, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah unlocking them makes you feel like you did something, but I still think that there should be a MKWii-esque unlocking mechanic (ie, both an online and offline way to unlock). 16:53, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I have to say the Apocalypse unlock method was pretty motivating. Being able to see how far to drift or how many noobs on superbikes to wreck before unlocking the next model was good. Maybe have what Dune said and have some offline unlocks, some online, like Pacific Rift. Chuck1551 (talk) 17:24, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Err, Chuck, by MKWii unlock method I meant that there would be both an online way to unlock a vehicle and an offline way to unlock the same vehicle. I personally despise online-unlocked vehicles. 17:54, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Admin? You mean on DiRT Wiki? Not here? Chuck1551 (talk) 17:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm not an admin here, as far as I believe. Chuck1551 (talk) 17:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Riptides quite easy, there is quite a few easy tracks, the other ones off the top of my head are Colossus Canyon, and by far Sugar Rush is the easiest. There are some more challenging ones like Cascade Falls and Wildfire Sammyrock0087 (talk) 18:25, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Sheesh man, calm down. That's the way of the world, having the misguided millions and the superior minority... Chuck1551 (talk) 09:34, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Chuck, I'm going to have to write that down. Misguided majority and the superior minority, awesome. 16:56, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Oi, Oi mate, could ya lay awf the cossin a wee bit? 15:19, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Formula Cross Because I do :P 10:17, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Driving Why you crash into me so? :'( 09:52, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving Tmi1080BigRig2Beast (talk) 06:10, November 23, 2012 (UTC) No prob dude.BigRig2Beast (talk) 06:14, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Happy thanksgiving ...although I have little understanding of it :) 17:32, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok uhhmm... what do tou mean with that? Did you now i got the stupid Al list from you? Did you now i got the stupid Al list from you?Patriot surger (talk) 14:42, December 13, 2012 (UTC) My ID on ps3 is pamuknaiPatriot surger (talk) 13:13, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Dude your MS6 stuff is nice, good work on that. -Monument Valley Racer MS6 wishlist Great ideas man, love the Hillclimb cars ;) 16:19, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm getting an iPhone 4S for Christmas, so I'll try to get it uploaded sometime in the week :) its still in really rou condition as my dad hasn't had the time to start rebuilding it yet. It might not be done until about 3 years time, but I'll still take a picture of it in storage :) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 10:05, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 07:28, December 26, 2012 (UTC)Marf Marty I ask thee: Dafuq?! 19:15, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I didn't know a song could have that effect on someone lol MVR (talk) 20:50, January 24, 2013 (UTC) STOP! GO! PAUSE! RESUME! KEEP CALM! CARRY ON! 22:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) So, I guess we're in the Renegade Club lol, I wish it was in MS:A though :( (Patriot Stomper doesn't count) MVR (talk) 01:02, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Tmi I understand you have a fetish for small images but please stop uploading these 2 pixel by 2 pixel images. 17:58, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Categories I know you have a thing for making categories. The latest you made about unobtainable vehicles is good since it's relevant but if you go around making categories like "Cars with hood scoops" then expect me to :3 14:58, March 2, 2013 (UTC) LOOK AT THE "Unobtainable Vehicles" CATEGORY. NONE OF THESE VEHICLES APPLY. 19:03, April 3, 2013 (UTC) What the fudge are pingas?! 17:31, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 22:24, April 15, 2013 (UTC)Im not exactly sure what it means Tmi1080 (talk) 04:03, April 18, 2013 (UTC)And also not to be a dick or anything but it ain't your buisness for diddly doodah Tmi1080 (talk) 04:22, June 6, 2013 (UTC)Chuck, this is Tmi's cousin A-Ron SHADDAP!! Ahem When MS6 releases with full customization for every vehicle your special little category will be useless. 16:58, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 04:04, April 18, 2013 (UTC)Not on my watch Ahem, also. Umm, Tmi, I couldn't help but notice that you copied my 'occupations' pretty much word for word. Could you change it please? Because that's pretty freaking lame, come up with something yourself rather than stealing my ideas. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 23:38, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Customizable Vehicles No. That includes every vehicle in the series, so no. 02:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Special Livery? What do you mean? In the game or on here? Sammyrock0087 (talk) 11:32, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 17:55, April 20, 2013 (UTC)No I made you a livery for the typhoon on PSN Random Giz Timi cracked corn and Chuck don't care, Timi cracked corn and Dune don't care, Sammy is great and corn is NOOOOOT... Take that you stupid corn. ...on a side note, anybody think it's bout time we lifted the ban on this one? Yes? No? Anyone? Pff, hell no. Shut up, you don't count! You first. You're an idiot How so? You're freaking talking to yourself again! Well, so are you Nu-uh Uh-huh Nu-uh Uh-huh Nu-uh You are such a little man-child Takes one to know one You would know Of course, I know everything Pff, keep dreaming Dreaming about your mom Will you shut up already? After you FINE fine *sniff* I'M SO LONELY!!! ... Naw, but there will be a large explosion. Phendranaguardian (talk) 23:01, January 27, 2014 (UTC)